Corrupted
by xEidoChan
Summary: When Garnet and Topaz go on a mission to the Crystal Tower, everything seems normal, but then what happens when a gem is cracked, and the gem becomes corrupted?


**_Welp, I decided to start up a Steven Universe fanfic. Yay! And this is all based on a dream I had xD So you get to see my crazy mind! Don't worry nothing TOO crazy happens. I wrote this on my iPod and I swear it looked better on there than it did on the computer._**

**_Also there IS an OC of mine involved in this story. Topaz. You can find her attire on my dA at art/Random-Pose-492416902_**

**_So...yep! Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Pearl, Amethyst, and I stood in a line as Garnet stood in front of us. Although I couldn't see her eyes, I knew she was intently looking at us as she thought about how to pair us up for this next mission.<p>

"Hmm...Amethyst..." The tall, red skinned, black haired gem pointed to the short, purple skinned, pale haired gem. "...And Pearl." She pointed to the tall, pale skinned, blonde hair gem beside me. "You'll go together, and I'll go with Topaz."

"What?!" The two gems exclaimed together. Pearl continued talking. "Remember the last time we went on a mission together, Garnet? It was torture!"

I looked over at her. "You mean the mission Steven went with you, managed to help you and Amethyst fuse into Opal?" Pearl froze in thought and then blushed a faint blue blush with embarrassment.

"Th-That was with Steven! And since he's not coming with us on this mission—"

"What?! What do you mean I'm not going?" A small, black-curly haired boy ran down the stairs, a bag in the form of a hamburger bouncing off his back with every step. "I wanna come! C'mon I never get to go!"

"Steven, this mission is going to be pretty dangerous," Pearl explained. "And honestly we can't have any…um…"

"What Pearl is trying to say is, we think it's better if you stay here, and watch after the temple." Garnet was always good at covering for someone if they had nothing to say or if they didn't know how to say it. I guess that's why she's the leader. I mean we're all a team, but if we had to pick a leader, honestly it would be Garnet.

"Aww…" Steven hung his head only to have it quickly shoot back up. "Is FiFi going?!" FiFi was my pet ferret. We've been together for a long time, and he helps me on missions. He keeps me calm and helps me summon my weapon. Right now, he was laying on his little bed, and when he heard his name, he bolted up and ran over to me, scurrying up my arm.

"Of course he is," I said as I lifted an arm to rub his tiny head. "He's really important to me."

"It's no fair that he can go with you and I can't!" Steven pouted as he crossed his arms. I felt bad that he couldn't go on the missions as much as he could.

"Steven," Pearl explained, "as Topaz said before FiFi is very special to her. Without him, Topaz wouldn't be able to summon her weapon."

"Plus, the ferret is actually less annoying," Amethyst jumped in. I always considered her to be a rude person, but there are times where she can be really funny.

Pearl angrily glared at the purple gem. "Amethyst that is not true!"

"Uh, it is too!"

Steven quietly sighed. "It's fine…I'll just go and play my games…" He sadly and slowly trudged upstairs.

"Don't worry, Steven!" I called up to him. "We'll take you on the next mission I promise!"

"You shouldn't do that." Amethyst leaned up against a wall, her hands folded behind her head and a foot pressed against the yellow wall. "Getting his hopes up, I mean."

"How else is he going to learn?!" I snapped. "Yes I understand that it's dangerous but taking him on one little mission every once in a while isn't going to hurt! He—"

"Topaz, Steven needs to learn his weapon before he can go out and fight." Pearl placed a hand on my shoulder. "Think about it. What if he gets hurt? Do we know if he can retreat to his gem? Do we know if he's going to be alright? He needs to know how to protect himself before he can go out, and you know that too." I didn't say anything as I simply lowered my head.

Then finally, Garnet spoke up.

"Topaz, we better get going to the Crystal Tower," she said to me. "Amethyst and Pearl, you know where to go."

"Right," the three of us said in unison.

* * *

><p>"Whoa…" I looked up at the tower. It was tall and covered in all sorts of gems in all sorts of colors, and despite being a gem and knowing about gem-kind, just seeing this thing in person was incredible.<p>

"We better hurry," Garnet said as she began walking up the stairs. "The worms aren't fast, but we need to get to the top before they do. If not, they'll eat their way up and into heart of the tower, and the whole thing will collapse." I quickly followed her up the stairs, the gems in the back of my hands ready to use, and FiFi resting on my shoulders.

"So, Garnet…Why is this tower so important?" I only knew so much about this tower. I knew it contained every gem in existence, but I wasn't too sure about it's purpose.

"The Crystal Tower holds the power to every gem around the universe," she answered. "It allows every crystal gem to use their weapons, as well as keeping their bodies and sanity in tact."

"And if a gem gets cracked or worse…?"

"Then that gem is corrupted. They wouldn't be able to fight, their bodies could vanish, even the way they think and act could be altered, and horrible things would occur. Especially if the tower's gem gets cracked. If that's cracked or destroyed, all the gems would be powerless." Then she turned to me. "That's why I wanted you to come with me. You're careful, and with your ability to fight in close-combat, you can destroy the worms without destroying other gems."

"D-Do you really think I can do it…?" I asked, my voice full of doubt. "I mean…Pearl seems more fit for this mission…"

"Pearl can handle Amethyst better. She doesn't let herself fall for her poor judgment and stupid ideas. I'm afraid that you'll let yourself fall for them, and get yourself hurt, or worse."

She had a point. I was pretty gullible, and knowing Amethyst, she'd do anything she could to get me to fall for her tricks. My friendship seemed to fall in better with Pearl, and just a liiittle of it fell in with Garnet. We never talk much and besides. Garnet's a little…odd. She'd stay in her room, always seclude herself, but I figured that was just how Garnet acted. I've never been the one to ask about a gem's life, so I figured that's how she was, but for the past few weeks, her attitude towards us seemed a little…mean. And when we'd confront her, she would tell us she didn't remember anything, but I kept my nose out of her business.

We eventually reached the top, and at the top was a large, circular gem that shimmered in the light, but something wasn't right.

"Where are all the—"

"Look out!" Garnet quickly pushed me out of the way, simultaneously activating her gauntlets, and punching a corrupted worm into the ground. It shattered into a fine dust that glimmered in the air. "Topaz! They sense us! They're coming out of the floor so hurry up and get your weapon!"

"I-I'm on it!" I focused my thoughts, and I knew what I had to do to summon my weapon. I took a few graceful steps, my hands moving around like an artist's brush on a canvas, and FiFi moved around with me. We were in sync, our moves in perfect time and rhythm, and with a final motion, my elbows were at my sides and my blades appeared with a flash of light. FiFi sat on my head, on high alert. "Alright, FiFi. Let's do this!" And the battle began. FiFi squeaked out all the worms, and I quickly destroyed them. Every move was graceful, like pencils of paper. My fighting style was always artistic. It was always like that, from the minute I was created to the moment I am now. It was how I was, and how I'll always be.

But as I finished my current worm, I noticed a different worm at one of the small gems, and from where I was standing, I could tell it was cracked.

"Get away from that!" I lunged after the worm, ready to strike, and I did, causing the worm to disintegrate, but to my horror, my attack did more than vanquish the worm. It caused the gem to crack even more, and not just any gem.

Garnet's gem.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no…"

I looked over at Garnet who was just standing still. There were no more worms around, so the tower was safe, and I should be happy, but looking at Garnet, I felt uneasy.

"Uh…H-Hey Garnet! We did it!" I cautiously walked over to her, my blades vanishing with a puff of dust. "Um…Looks like we can go now…" FiFi tugged on my hair. He only did that if there was danger, but I gently rubbed his head, reassuring him. I think he was just worried about the whole ordeal. I kept walking towards Garnet, and when she turned around, I froze in place. Her glasses were off and in her hand, and her third eye was shut. Her other two eyes glared at me with malicious intent.

"Topaz…Come. Here."

I didn't trust the tone in her voice, so I stayed put. "Uh…I-I think we should…head back to the others…" I took a small step back, but she only took a step forward. "W-We shouldn't keep them—"

"I said. Come. Here."

I've been scared before, but I've never been so terrified. Her dark glare, the sudden commands. I knew it had to do with me cracking her gem. She was corrupted, and I knew it wasn't really her, but I was too scared to let that get through my mind, and not wanting her to get angrier, I slowly shuffled over. "Y-Yeah…?"

And just like that, her hands wrapped around my neck, cutting off my air. She pinned me down to the ground, and FiFi jumped up and practically flew towards Garnet, who easily removed one hand from my neck to smack Fifi away.

"N-N…o…!" I gasped for air and struggled to look over at FiFi. He was laying motionless on the ground. I just hoped he was unconscious. My vision began toblur, and I tightly gripped Garnet's arm.

_I-I'll be okay…I'll go back into my gems…and I'll heal…I'll be okay…_

I could feel myself slipping away. Tears fell from my eyes as my grip from her arms lightened. Even though I knew I'd be okay, I was still scared. I didn't know if I would be able to retreat to my gems in time, but I focused what energy I could, and I became a puff of dust, retreating my physical form into my gems, and there I stayed as I healed.

* * *

><p>At the temple, FiFi had himself wrapped around Topaz's gems. Steve had put a blanket around him and the gems, and put a light over them like he did with Pearl's gem.<p>

"How long will she be in there…?" he asked.

"Well, every gem varies," Pearl explained. "I took about two weeks…Topaz could take ten minutes to a day to two weeks. It's whenever she feels like she's healed."

"What even happened?" Amethyst asked. "Garnet just came back with the gems and went off into her room."

"I'm not sure…" Pearl looked over at the basket that held FiFi and the gems, and she lightly rubbed the ferret's head. FiFi didn't move. He looked as if he was heartbroken. "But whatever happened…FiFi is really upset about it…"

"And Garnet won't talk." Amethyst looked over at Garnet's door.

"I don't like this…" Steven rested his head on his arms while laying on the table. "It doesn't feel right…Garnet so secluded, Topaz getting hurt…"

"Don't worry Steven." Pearl moved her hand from FiFi's head and rested it on Steven's shoulder. "We'll figure everything out soon okay?"

Steven remained silent and then reached over and petted FiFi's head. "Don't worry, FiFi. She'll be out soon." FiFi simply tightened his curl around the gems, letting out a sad squeak. "I've never seen him so upset…"

"C'mon. We better let Topaz heal, and leave FiFi be." Pearl moved her hand from his shoulder. "They destroyed all the worms, so you, Amethyst, and I will go over there and see what happened."

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the temple. With Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven gone, one could hear the house settle and even FiFi's light breathing. It was too quiet.<p>

Then Garnet's door opened.

She didn't say a word as she walked out into the house. FiFi recognized her scent and bolted up, hissing at her. He jumped up and ran after her, but as before, she easily swatted him away, causing him to land in a corner. Garnet got closer to Topaz's gems, and she extended her hand, grabbing one of the glimmering stones. She lifted it above her head, and in one swift, quick motion, she smacked it against the counter. The gem was unscaved, but Garnet did it again.

And again.

And again.

_Just crack it...Crack it! Destroy it! Break it!_

Finally, the gem began to crack. If she completely destroyed the gem, as well as the partner gem, Topaz wouldn't exist. She lifted the gem above her once more, then halfway in from smashing it into the table, she froze. She lightly shook her head as if awaking from sleepwalking.

"Wh-What…happened…?"

She looked at the cracked gem in her hand, gasping and almost dropping it, but regained her grasp on it and carefully placing it back into the basket. FiFi managed to jump back onto the table, hissing at Garnet and wrapping himself around the gems, as if saying, "Back off." Without a word, Garnet retreated to her room.

* * *

><p>"We fixed the problem!" Steven jumped off the warp pad with an excited smile on his face. "Topaz! Garnet! We—!"<p>

"Steven! Shush!" Pearl scolded. "It doesn't need to be announced!"

"He's right, though." Amethyst stepped of the pad and walked over to a bag of chips that sat on the table, picking them up and flopping onto the couch. She threw some chips into her mouth. "Lighten up."

"I don't care." Pearl crossed her arms. "Whatever happened happened, and we don't need to exclaim that we fix it, and we don't—"

"Uh guys…?" Steven was at the table, looking at Topaz's gems. "Topaz has a cracked gem."

"What?!" Pearl ran over and looked at the gem. "O-Oh this isn't good…"

"How bad is it?" Amethyst threw her chips down as she ran over.

Pearl cautiously picked up the gem and inspected it. "I-It doesn't look too bad. Uh S-Steven could probably fix it with his powers…"

"On it!" Steven eagerly licked his hand, his saliva sparkling with healing abilities. He gently smacked the goop onto the crack, and it took a few seconds before the gem began to float. It shined and sparkled, and the crack slowly fused shut. The gem then settled back into the basket, and that's when both of them began to float, FiFi quickly left the basket and scurried up to Pearl and stood on her head. The two gems danced with each other, spinning and shining as they soon started drifting apart, and with a bright flash, Topaz appeared, and the excited FiFi ran over to her, and with a smile, Topaz happily hugged her beloved ferret.

* * *

><p>"Topaz! You're back!" Steven ran over to me, tightly hugging me, which caused FiFi to run onto my shoulders. "I was so worried about you! What happened? Did a worm get you? Did—"<p>

"Steven. Enough." Pearl walked over and rested a hand on his shoulder. "She just got back. Give her time to collect her thoughts."

"I-It's great to see you guys…" I looked over at everyone. I almost felt relieved when I didn't see Garnet. I was still freaked out about the whole ordeal. "So…Did I miss anything…?"

"You weren't gone very long, so…nope!" Amethyst sat on the counter, looking over at me.

"Are you sure you're fully healed?" Pearl raised a brow at me. "You were in there for about half an hour."

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." FiFi gently nuzzled my head, and I smiled softly, petting him back. "I'm here with you guys and FiFi so...All is well."

"So…What happened…?" Steven looked up at me with a curious look. "I mean, we went to the tower and saw that Garnet's gem was cracked, but we didn't really know what happened. Well, _I_ don't know what happened. Pearl and Amethyst do, but the won't tell me.."

"You don't need to know…"

Everyone looked over into the temple part of the house. Garnet stepped out of her room, and I immediately shook myself out of Steven's hold and hid behind Pearl.

"That's odd…" I heard her whisper.

"Garnet your gem was cracked," Amethyst explained. "Did you…?" She looked at me then back at Garnet. "Did you…uh…y'know…"

"…I did…"

"W-Wait...Wh-What did Garnet do...?" Steven almost seemed scared.

"My gem got cracked and I..." It almost looked like Garnet was getting upset. "I became corrupted..."

"C-Corrupted...? Wh-What does that mean...?"

"Steven don't worry," Pearl said, looking over at the frightened boy. "All you need to know was her gem was cracked, but you fixed it. Like a real gem."

Garnet took a step forward and I pushed myself further behind Pearl. "Topaz…I'm really sorry for what I did…"

I didn't say anything for awhile. "I-It was…kinda my fault…I cracked the gem…I-It was already cracked before but I-I made it worse…"

"It's not your fault," Pearl reassured. "It was cracked before like you said. It was the worms' faults."

"But—"

"C'mon, Topaz. Don't beat yourself up about it." Amethyst walked over to us. "It's fixed now. No big deal."

"R-Right…" I nodded lightly.

"Hey! I got an idea! Let's all go to Fish Stu Pizza!" Steven tried to lighten the mood, and I think it was working.

"Yeah!" Amethyst exclaimed. "Let's go! We can order a ginormous pizza!"

Everyone else agreed to the idea, so we all walked down to the shop, FiFi squeaking with joy as he sat on my head.

_Things will be fine. We'll forget about everything that happened, and everything in the future will be better._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sooooo? Like I said, this was all in my dream. Kinda weird huh? Welp, rate and review and when you do, unicorns will appear!<strong>_

_**Until next time!**_

_**-xEidoChan**_


End file.
